Sora the Sky Demon Slayer
by syrifkedzior
Summary: Sora stepped through the portal and found herself in Fiore where she discovers that there are guilds like Fairy Tail, Succubus Eye and Sabertooth. Her first friend is Minerva Orlando from Succubus Eye, and she learns how to be a Demon Slayer. Will she find her mother in this world?
1. Chapter 1

"Ah look at the beautiful sky above. Look at the pale blue color with small white clouds, and the sun is brightly shinning." I looked from the sky and looked at the environment around me, and became confused for I did not know where I was, and all I know is my name. I looked to my right and saw a village in the distance, and to my left was more woods. The woods had a wonderful feel to it, but I rather live in the mountains. I looked all around me and did not see any mountains just trees, and a lake. "I have made up my mind I will go to this village, and find out where I am" I began to walk down the unmarked path, and I saw birds flying around in the trees. I began to whistle along with the birds when I heard someone approach me. "Do not be afraid oh me wanderer I mean you no harm." I turned to see a woman. She was slim and had long black hair that reached her lower back, her eyes were green as spring grass. She had glossy dark lipstick and she had long eyelashes. "What is your name lady?" She said to me looking as ready to fight. "I am not looking for a fight ma'am like you said I mean you no harm, for I am unarmed. My name is Sora."

"Well Sora, which is sky right?" She asked.

"Yes and may I have knowledge of your name?" I said looking at her.

"You do not see many people now days who are as proper as you are, and you deserve my name. My name is Minerva Orlando, and I am a dark mage for Succubus Eye. Do you belong in a guild?" She said as she looked at me.

"A guild, dark mage, Succubus Eye? I do not know what you speak, may you explain this?" I said confused wondering what she was saying.

"For starters a guild is where a bunch of mages, who are people who have powers like Territory. Territory is what I use and it deals with the manipulation of space. The guild I am is called Succubus Eye and the other mage in the guild is called Doriate. He uses Laws of Retrogression which allows him to dispelled by rage during the transformation, of reinstating its worn off effects by opening his mouth and roaring out, releasing concentric waves of sort, which travel through the air and put every sentient living being they come into contact with under his Law of Retrogression, this time with no distinction between allies and foes. Oh by the way are you a mage?"

"I do not know if I am?"

"Ah we need to find out I just do not have to go about finding out magic comes whenever it wants. How good are you with a weapon?" As she said this I began to think and then I said "I have skills with a blade." Minerva began to smile and said "We should get you a blade and test your skills then"

"Then let's get underway then the sun is going down" I said looking at the sun set.

"Yes let's go quickly." Minerva said as she began to walk towards her guild. Later as the sun has set and the moon has rose we arrived at her guild. "Doriate come out we have a guest." Minerva said as she raised her hands. Suddenly a man shown out of the bar. "Hello my name is Doriate, and your name is?"

"My name is Sora it is a pleasure to meet you Minerva has spoken a great word about you?"

"Oh really now are you getting soft for me Minerva?" Doriate said looking at her.

"Sora I will show you to your room for the night, and Doriate I will never get soft for you"

"Okay I will follow you Minerva" I said as she began to walk away. After a few minutes we reached a door and she turned the knob. "Here is your room, I will get you tomorrow for your training."

"Okay have a good night, I will ready for the training." I said as I left to my room. The room was dark, and when I found the light switch I saw that the room was a gray color with hardwood floors. The bed had black blankets and matching pillows. Then a thought came into my mind I did not have a change of clothes, for tomorrow. As for my sleep wear I took off my black under bust corset. I placed the corset on the nightstand that was placed next to the bed. I then sat on the bed and untied my black knee high heeled boots, and set them besides the end of the bed. All I had left was my long dark blue dress that had a long slit going up my right thigh. I slowly pulled the on the laces and loosened the dress allowing it to pass over my shoulders and my hips. I felt a cold wind against my bare skin, and then I sat on the bed then covering myself with the blankets. I began to drift off into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up at first I started to freak out because I am not used to this world. I got up and I saw that my dress was hanging up. I still did not know why I was wearing the dress after I stepped into the portal, but at least I will not cause too much questioning just a girl who lost her memories. I remember my mission to find my mother. I got changed putting on the dark blue dress then corset along with the boots. I kind of like this style of dress even though I am not used to wearing it was comfortable. Once I was done changing I heard a knock on the wooden door. I walked towards it and opened to find that the knocker was Minerva. "Good morning sleepy" she said jokingly. "What time is it?" I asked. "Well missy time to get to training" Minerva said walking away. We walked until we found the training grounds. "Okay what do you want to try out first?" Minerva asked me pointing to some weapons. There was two handed swords, a sword and a shield, two daggers, bow and arrows, and a staff. Something told me to choose the staff, and that is what I did. To my surprise the staff was light and it was made up of a type of metal I was familiar with. The type of metal that was used in the staff was also found in my home world, it was dragon steel. My village made it from the flames of a dragon, and it would not break if it was made into a sword it would be the sharpest. I looked closer and I noticed that it was black with a silver tint at the end was a hook that looked like a claw from a dragon. "I am ready" I said walking over to the practice field. "I will not go easy on you" Minerva said as she charged me.

I got ready to counter her attack to find her behind me as she kicked me to the ground. In my head I thought you are a ninja how can she get passed you then a thought came into my head. I am no longer fighting as a ninja, and I was no longer in that world. Then another thought came into my mind what if I used the skills I learned in that world and use them here. I looked around a saw a circle of trees all of the branches were high enough. I jumped up and climbed the nearest tree. "Get down here you coward!" Minerva yelled at me. I ready my weapon and dove from hiding spot and swung the staff hitting Minerva in the back sending her flying. She tried to get up before her guild master showed up. "Well done Sora may I ask you where the hell you thought of that?" He said looking at the trees. "Sir the trees provide great covering and if you know them well you can navigate through them without a sound." I said.

"How well?" He challenged me, and I knew this was my chance to prove to someone I can make it. "Try me" I said with a smirk on my face. "Alright tonight everyone will come down to the grounds and we will play a little game called hide and go seek. Win and you are a member fall and you will be beat until you win" he said as he walked away. Once he was away from hearing range Minerva said "You are so going to get beat you know that"

"Why do you say that?" I said

"No one has ever won against him"

"Then how did you get in?"

"I got in because I was a child and he trained me." Minerva said "You better get ready"

"Can I get some different clothing?" I said looking at the dress.

"Yes what clothing?" As she said it I handed her a list.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my room changing out of the dress and into new clothing. Minerva got me the clothing I wanted. I put on the pants they were skin tight just like I wanted, the shirt was a crop top that crossed in the back. The boots were knee high with three inch heels, and the gloves exposed the fingers but had a good grip on the palms. Finally the dark blue cloak that tied around the neck with the hood covering half of my face. I pulled my hair into a bun and lined my eyes with pitch black eye liner and colored my lips a deep red. My fingernails were painted a lovely shade of blue. I was ready for this challenge when I started to walk to the training grounds a thought came in my mind. I did not go the same path as the others, but I went with the trees. I saw the moonlight and it reminded me of Orochimaru and how I left him. I shook away the memory I have to find my mother, and find out the truth. I reached the training grounds and saw everyone in a circle with daggers in their hands. They all were laughing and said "looks like the new girl is a no show master."

What they did not know was I was already there watching them blending in with the trees. I saw Minerva walked up and asked "Has anyone seen Sora?"

"No one has seen her we all are thinking she was scared" As they said it I send a dagger down with a note attached. Minerva picked it up and read the note out loud "I been here for thirty minutes watching you all say that I am scared. You think this is only going to be a simple hide and go seek, but what's the fun if the prey can't fight back. Do not run out of daggers I have plenty hidden in the trees now. To give you a number thirty against your eight. Let's play" Everyone looked around them and did not see me. I saw the panic in their eyes I can guess they have never been the prey along with the predator. I turned my attention to the master he seemed happy, I saw a grin then he said "Well you heard the note let's play" Everyone gripped their daggers and searched around the training grounds and the master sat down on the ground listening to the wind. Minerva looked at her master and decided she would do the same while everyone else ran around looking for me. I began to follow them watching them. I watch the patterns of their movements and I threw a dagger towards them. I hit on in the shoulder, he pulled the dagger out and saw the note "Hehe you are out" I saw him stomp on the ground and sit down. I then projected my voice to sound like it was far away "Hehe one out already too bad" Their master looked up and said "Damn you boys catch her Minerva stay back until they are done. She is picking off the weaker." I heard this and I knew I had to change my pattern he is catching on. I threw a dagger and hit Minerva in the thigh. She saw the note and read "Do not think you know my plans because I could have ended this already, but I want to see you crack. Sorry Minerva you are out" I saw the master rise up and he threw a dagger close to where I was but he missed barely.

I knew that I would have to step up my game because he is starting to find out where my location is. I started to move along the line of the trees hoping I did not get caught. I moved and was able to see the master's back. I knew that it was going to be my last chance to get him before he gets me. I grabbed my dagger and threw it, and there was a second where I did not see the dagger fly through the air. I did not know what happened, but the next thing I know was the dagger was flying towards me. I did not have enough time move, but when I moved my arm in front of me a gust of wind threw the dagger back at the Master. This time the dagger struck him in the left shoulder. He saw the note and read "Gotcha you almost won but the prey won" then he yelled and threw up his fist. "Sora get your butt down here so I can hug you!" I waited a few seconds and threw another dagger at his feet. The note read "It's a trip" once he read the note he smirked and whispered "yes it is you passed". I don't know how I had heard him but I did and I still did not move from my location. I knew there was one more person still left in the game. It was the daughter of the Master, Tali. She was sitting on the bench and she looked like she was reading and when I when behind her I saw the dagger lying in the book waiting. I threw my dagger and pierced her right thigh. She yelled out "Crap how did she know I was playing." She looked at the note and read "I knew you was in when I looked at the book don't leave things out in the open next time Tali" She got up from the bench and stomped her foot. That was when I jumped down for the branch and started to walk towards everyone. The wind blew my cloak behind me and my hood still covered my face. "Congrats you are now a member of Succubus Eye. Where do you want your insignia and what color?" The Master asked me, and I said "right thigh and the color will be red". The next thing I knew I had the Guild mark on my thigh. The mark looked like an eye with triangles above it and the color was a blood red. "Now lets party" said Minerva.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone went back into the guild to party, but I stayed outside. I looked at the moon and thought of Takashi and how he was doing. For some reason I felt he was there, but I knew he wasn't and I missed having my talks with him. He gave me great knowledge back in the Konoha. Then I began to think of my mission to find my mother and what if this was not going to be last world I am going to live in. That thought made me depressed what if I never see Orochimaru again. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Minerva standing there with her head cocked to the side. "What is troubling you?" she asked in a soft voice. "It's just that I don't remember who I am." I said knowing that it was a lie I know who I am. "Do not let it get you down now come let go inside there is a storm coming." Minerva said looking in the sky, and I looked in the sky also. I saw the clouds forming and covering the bright moon. You could not see the stars in the sky anymore. That was when I said "I will be in a minute I want to be alone for some time is that alright?"

"Yeah sure I will be inside see you when you come in" Minerva said as she walked inside the guild headquarters. I looked into the sky and the gently breeze reminded me of the dagger that was flying towards me then turned the other way. I do not know what happened and neither does anyone else as far as I know. I just know that if that did not happen I would have lost and probably have been beaten instead of a member. I remember the first time I saw Minerva she talked about people having magic. Was what happened magic or just me being watched over? I do not know that answer, but I know one thing I will find out tonight. Since a storm is coming I can see if the wind will move with me like it did. I sat down on the ground and started to calm my mind like I did to send chakra out to climb a tree when I was younger. As time went by I felt the wind circle around me and when I moved my hand the wind moved along with me. I looked up into the sky and I saw clouds form above me. Rain started to fall but it did not fall on me then I heard the thunder in the distance then I saw the lighting light up the sky. What was this and as I thought this I heard the master say "I can't believe it we have a sky demon slayer in our guild" As he spoke I looked up and walked towards him. "What is a Sky Demon Slayer?" I asked.

"I will give you a book, and look down at your arm." Once he said it I looked at my arm, and what I saw was a tribal marking, lines forming together. "That is the mark of a Demon Slayer and you can control the sky. Haven't you ever wondered why you were named Sora meaning Sky?" When he asked me the question I always thought it was because of Takashi him being a dragon. So I am a Demon Slayer and that is why Takashi was not with me in this world. "Follow me and I will give you the book." the master said and of course I followed him. He lead me down the headquarters and into the basement. I looked around there was only candles lighting the way, and there was cobwebs in every corner. It smelt of dust and when we walked down to the circle on the ground he told me walked into the middle of the circle. I was hesitant because I know nothing of this world. I stood in the middle of the circle and the ground began to shake. There was a pillar coming out of the floor and on top of it was a book. The shaking stopped and so did the pillar when it reached my stomach. I looked at the glass surrounding the book. The glass did not have any dust on it like the rest of the room did. The binding of the book was black while the covering was a dark blue. There was a gold latch that held the book closed. "Remove the book" the master said, and I looked at him. I then looked at the glass and ran my hand across the top and when I did the glass went into the pillar disappearing. I put my hand on the book and I could that this book was old. I wonder why was this book here in this guild why not another guild. I picked up the book from the pillar and to my surprise it was not that heavy as I thought. The master disappeared and left me alone that was when I heard the door lock and I knew that I was stuck in here all alone with this book. I sat down on the ground and opened the latch. The first page read "This book moves to the person that obtains the power of the Sky Demon Slayer." Underneath it was the names of everyone who had the same power. "Sora Akuma" I looked at the words as if it felt weird, and a lot of questions went in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

I was reading the book alone and I found out there are different types of Demon Slayer magic like Ice, Rain, Thunder, Fire, Wind, and Earth. Demon Slayer Magic was like Dragon Slayer Magic and God Slayer Magic. When I read the words "dragon slayer" it sent chills down my back. How could someone kill a dragon let alone a God? I continued to read I found that Sky Demon Slayer magic controlled the Sky meaning I had control over the rain, thunder, and the wind. I read that if my heart turns to the darkness I will no longer be a Demon Slayer, but I will become a Demon. If that happens my form will change and I would become stronger, but it also means more people would try to come after me. I thought of my mother and what magic she has. I would have to find her to find out I guess. The next chapters in the book was the history of the Demon Slayers and the Demons. There was a war and the Slayers were there to cut down the number of Demons. I read and then I found something that made me look twice. There was a sentence that stated "Once a Demon Slayer turned into a Demon it is possible to open a portal to an unknown land to send victims" What if that portal brought me to Fiore and sent someone to Konoha? I wonder who traded places with me. I finished the book then doors began to open and Minerva walked through the door. I heard her voice say "Sora have you read your book?"

"Yes I have, but I have questions about it?" I said as a response. "Well well arent you the questioner, well ask away" Minerva said.

"How come I am the only Sky Demon Slayer? Have you met an Earth Demon Slayer?" I asked.

"There is only one Sky Demon Slayer like there is only one Fire Dragon Slayer. An Earth Demon Slayer? I do not think I have had the chance to meet one. You happen to be the only Demon Slayer that I had the pleasure of meeting. Any other questions or do you want to go on a mission with me?"

"AH okay that makes sense, let's go on a mission" I walked out of the basement, and then Minerva said "There is a chance we may run into Fairy Tail I hope you do not mind a fight"

"Who is Fairy Tail, and no I don't mind a fight lets see what my capabilities are" I said with a wicked grin on my face as I look to the sky from a window. "Fairy Tail is a bunch of brats who apart of one of the strongest goody good guilds in Fiore. Ha lets see then" Minerva said as she chuckled. "Oh Doriate is coming with us." She added.

"Where is this mission taking place at?" I asked.

"Sun Village Arc looking for treasure are you ready?"

"Yes lets go Minerva" As I finished talking Doriate walked up and said "Lets go to Sun Village Arc" As we got to Sun Village Arc I saw people walking around. One was a female with long red hair and sliver armor, the next one had a white scarf and pink spiky hair, next to him was a male without a shirt and spiky black hair, and a female with blonde hair I noticed keys on her hip. "Hey Minerva why does the female have keys?"

"Oh she is celestial mage, meaning she summons celestial spirits like zodiac signs. She is Lucy Heartfilia she will the one you fight against. I will take Erza Scarlet she has the red hair, Doriate will take both the males on Nastu and Gray." Minerva said then Doriate said "Lets go kick some fairies asses." All of a sudden I was alone in the middle of nowhere. I looked around for a great hiding place as I watched Lucy, my prey. I saw a building that I began to climb and as I started to climb I was happy I chose to wear the skin tight pants, the crop top that crossed in the back, the knee high boots, gloves that exposed my fingertips, and my blue cloak with a hood. As I watched Lucy I saw her look at me. "Oh hey what are you doing up there it is not safe up there come with me" She looked so innocent after she spoke and smiled at me I turned my head to the side and grinned. "Oh you see I am not the one in danger you hear and up here is safer then where you stand" As I spoke her smile went away then clouds began to form in the sky. Lucy looked up with a confused face and then said "Who are you I never seen that magic before?!"

"My name is Sora Akuma this will not be the last time you will hear this name oh and my magic find out call out your Aquarius." I saw her hand go to her keys the one she went was Aquarius. She was not paying attention to the sky which was dark. I saw her summon her spirit, the spirit was a cow that was I realize it was Taurus. He held a battle ax and he was paying attention to Lucy because of her body. That when I jumped down from the building and removed my cloak. "Oh Taurus baby" I said in a seductive voice and in my surprise he turned around and forgot about his master Lucy. Taurus's eyes were hearts. "Oh please Taurus if you knock Lucy out I will let you have some fun" I said as I winked towards him. "Moo yes ma'am" He turned and charged Lucy, but before he could get close she closed the gate. "No that is not fair he is mine!" I said in a wicked tone. Lucy took out her whip and said "Guess I can't use my spirits damn come on fight me" I picked up my cloak tying it around my neck like normal. The wind began to pick up sending dust all around us that was the moment where she looked up into the sky. I saw the rain fall down upon her cheeks and began to go into her eyes. As she was blinded I ran up to her and hit her in her stomach. I took out my staff I used in the training grounds and hit her in the knee causing her to fall to the ground. To my surprise she managed to get back onto her feet she tried to whip me but I grabbed the whip and pulled her closer to me. I had her in my arms tightly then I grabbed her throat she started to gasp for air until she passed out. Her unconscious body fell onto the ground when Minerva ran up and said "we have to get out Doriate died, time to find another guild. I have the one we need to go to" I followed Minerva away from Sun Village Arc, then we stopped Minerva asked "Did you kill her?"

"No she just passed out, I would not kill her yet" I said "So where are we headed?"

"We are going to Sabertooth."


	6. Chapter 6

After all of the traveling to get to Sabertooth's headquarters we finally arrived. Minerva said that we could trust them and once they knew about my magic they would take me in. Master Jiemma stood in front of from what I have heard he rules Sabertooth with an iron fist. I have personally handled people like him. "So you are Sora Akuma? You do not look like much, but from what I have heard you can surprise people with your magic. Well we are not going to take you only Minerva we know what she does and for a newbie like you we cant afford the chance." We began to walk away with Minerva and the sky began to change to darkness from the sunny clear skies. He looked up and turned to look at me as he looked at me a lighting crashed down right next to him. He then said "Fine but pull that stunt again and it will be the last one okay?"

"Yes sir I understand"

"Now go into the bar and meet your guild members, your mark is already on blue and on your right thigh" Master Jiemma said as he disappeared. I walked towards the bar where I meet Rouge and Sting. Rouge had black shaggy hair and was a Shadow Dragon Slayer while Sting had spiky yellow hair and was a Holy Dragon Slayer. "Hey you must be the member of Sabertooth?" Sting said waving his hands. "Yes my name is Sora Akuma, how are you doing Sting?"

"How do you know my name?" He asked as he turned his head to the side. "Minerva told me who you both was including Rouge." I replied walking to the bar, and then Rouge walked over to me and sat down on the bar stood. "So whats your magic you probably know ours?" Rogue said smiling. "You will see soon enough Shadow Dragon Slayer as with you Holy Dragon Slayer" As I spoke a smirk appeared on my face, then Minerva came over and sat down on the left side of me and order a drink. "Sora guess what?!"

"What Minerva?"

"You and I are going in to the Grand Magic Games in one year. You can finally make a name for yourself."

"Really so I guess you and I are going to be training partners so we can kick some asses." Minerva said as she stood up and said "and by the way Fairy Tail has been gone for six years. So do not count on the fairies being there so it should be easy to win"

"Aww I wanted the challenge" I said but in my mind I thought it has been six years since I first entered this world of Magic. I wonder what will happen in a year. "Hey missy what are you thinking about?" Sting asked putting his hand on my shoulder. "I am unaware that is a matter of your concern" I said walking away with Minerva. I heard whispers behind me, and I knew who they belong too. Minerva and I walked towards the training grounds and when we got there the moon was out. The skies were cloudy and hid most of the moon along with the stars. "Sora is there anyone who you have feelings for?" Minerva randomly asked looking at the clouds. In my mind I thought about Orochimaru and how we was supposed to be married right now, then Sting appeared into my head. I shook my head and said "No not really, but if I had to choose someone I would have to say Sting. Minerva face began to blush and then she smiled and said "Well I would have never guessed that a Demon Slayer would like a Dragon Slayer. Oh goody this is going to get interesting." She put her hands together and then hugged me. I tried to talk but I could not get the air to my lungs to fully speak. Minerva heard this and released her grip and said sorry. "I do not know if Sting and I would work out. I mean he is cute, but what if it is the wrong move?" I said looking down at my feet as I looked down Minerva lifted my chin and said "We are so going on a mission in the morning so be ready."

"Okay Minerva, and thank you for being here with me I do not know what I would do without my best friend."

"I know what you would have done" Minerva stopped and got up pulling me with her and continue to speak "You would never know that you was the controller of the Sky or that you was a Demon Slayer, so lets get some rest so we are ready for our first mission as members of Sabertooth." We both then walked to our bedrooms and said goodnight to each other. As I laid on my bed drifting to sleep all that I could picture was a man with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. I don't who he was or why he appeared to me. His face seemed familiar like I seen him before. I looked at his clothing and he wore a black hoodie and tore jeans. I found myself looking at his eyes something about him made me want to find him. Next to him I saw a man with shaggy black hair and he wore a butler suit and he was looking at his pocket watch and tapped his foot like they were late for something. Next thing I know I heard a knock of the door, and to be honest I jumped from my bed because I did not remember falling asleep at all. It was Minerva knocking on my door and she said "Hey sleepy get up mission time remember?" Minerva pushed her way into my room and sat down on my bed with a piece of paper in her hands. "Help wanted, Vulcan over ran farms" She then handed me the paper to read. "So what is a Vulcan?"

"A Vulcan are primates who had the ability to take over your body, they have enhanced strength and they can speak our language. Also they love females" Minerva said.

"Okay so when do we left to kill them?" I said packing a bag.

"In a couple of minutes and by the way it is going to be cold."

"Really Minerva" I said looking at her with the face of I control the elements face, and she looked at me and said "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Oh no you found out my true personality now I must take you out"

"Take me out go ahead I know your dirty little secret mawahhaa"

"Gasps and that would be what Minerva!"

"You are secretly an idiot" As Minerva said that I held my hand over my heart and pretend to weep. Minerva let her guard down and that was when I tackled her to my bed. "Oh no you pinned me well looks like I cant move" I looked down at her and then she flipped me on my back. "Gotcha" Minerva said when Sting and Rouge walked into my room without knocking. Minerva and I looked at them in complete shocked. Then Rouge said "Whelp looks like Sting cant get his girl because she is not into guys" Rogue said looking at us and I could feel him thinking of us being in a relationship. Minerva whispered "Want to have some fun?" I nodded and looked into her eyes. "Minerva want to tell them?"

"Oh they can wait I know what we should do" Her hand went down my leg and lifted my dress up. I then put my hands on her back and undid her top. Minerva leaned down and kissed my cheek. Sting and Rouge stood at the door way and then said "Ummm can I get a camera?" Once they finished talking I took one of my boots off and threw it at them. After the boot to the gut Rogue said "Lets leave them alone not like they are going to do anything" After they walked away Minerva decided to fake moan and said "Oh Sora that feels good" She smiled and said good acting. We then walked into the bar where Sting and Rogue was. We got into hearing range and Minerva said "Maybe next time we let one of the two join in" I looked over at them and smiled. Then I heard Rogue say "It would be so me." Then Sting said "No I am better than you"

"Fine lets ask them" Rogue said as he walked over to us. "Sting and I are having a debate who would you invite to join you two?"

"Oh Rufus maybe? What do you think Minerva?"

"Oh yeah Rufus I would soo chose him. Oh ready for that mission?"

"Yes lets go I am wanting to release some stress" I said stretching out my arms.

"Well then lets go" Minerva said as she got up from her seat.


	7. Chapter 7

We been walking for some time when we come to the mountain where the Vulcan lived. I looked up to the sky and saw the clouds were big and gray. The sun was not showing itself today, as we got closer to the mountain Minerva began to feel the snowflakes fall upon her skin. "Sora is there anything you can do about the snow?" Minerva asked as she shivered. I looked into the sky and remembered what Takashi once said to me _"If you change one thing what will happen as an effect?"_ As I thought of this I put those words to this situation. What would happen if I made this area warmer? I did not know the answer, but I was not going to find out. I then had an idea to see if I could warm the area around Minerva. I thought about the air around Minerva and thought about how is warm and not cold. "There Minerva better?" I said once I was done. Minerva was no longer shivering and she hugged me and I felt like it was summer. As we continued our climb to the top of the mountain where their cave was I noticed that the blizzard was getting stronger. Minerva could not see what was in front of her so she grabbed my hand. Somehow I was able to see passed the blizzard, and what I saw was something Minerva would not be able to fight in this condition. Up ahead was two Vulcans looking for us. I heard one say "There is two females here I do not know if they are mages though sir". Then the other Vulcan replied "Bring them idiot no human without powers would travel this far up!" I saw the Vulcan walk around trying to find our scent. He did not have luck on his side because I made the wind stronger blowing our smell behind us.

I found a safe place for Minerva, and she did not want me going out alone in this weather against them. "Minerva than you for worrying but there is no way you are going to fight, trust me this weather is only going to get worst. So I ask you to go back to the guild and warm up. Please Minerva I will be back" I smiled and she nodded and began to walk down the mountain. I knew this was a time to find out what I was capable of doing. I walked back out into the blizzard. My cloak was dancing in the icy wind. I grabbed my staff and put against the tree I told myself only magic I am no longer in the other world with Orochimaru. I walked towards the Vulcan who was walking around in circles. I knew they were strong and fast so I know I have the wind on my side. I moved my hands in a circular motion and the air began to follow my hands until it formed a twister then I pushed the air into the direction of the Vulcan. I saw the Vulcan freak out as the air approached him fast. He did not know what to do, my guess was they never seen one before. The twister hit his right shoulder then it faded away. The wind stood still and the blizzard went away. That was when the Vulcan fully saw me, and he was said "Boss I found one of the woman!" as he finished speaking the other Vulcan showed up. "I see did you do this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" I said looking innocent.

"The wind and I know you are a mage because no civilian would dress like that. So remove your mask" He said eyeing me, and I slid my mask off of my nose and mouth. "Are you the one they call Akuma?!" No one knew that name unless you was in the guild. "How do you know that name?!" There was clouds forming above their heads that was when they said a name I did not expect. "Are you Chikyū Akuma?" One of the Vulcans asked. I did not know how to respond, they are looking for my mother just like I am. "How do you of that name?" I asked.

"She is the Earth Demon Slayer and she said that she would make more mountains for us, so we are trying to find her to allow our populations expand" The Vulcan said then he looked in my eyes and said "Are you her?" the Vulcan next to him said "She looks like her except this one has long silver hair, doesn't Akuma have brown hair?"

"Wait we are looking for the same person!" I said, and they looking at me with confusion. "What do you mean?" They asked.

"The truth is lady you are looking for is the same woman who gave birth to me. She disappeared when our village burnt down by a dragon, and I heard that she was here."

"You are Chikyū Akuma? She said she had no children and she also said if she did she wanted nothing to do with them." The Vulcan said laughing.

"What do you mean?" I said as a tear ran down my cheek. "That can be true"

"She said that one day there will be a girl that comes from a different world to this world, and that she is the reason the village burnt down. She also said you have no memory of it. So we must kill you." As he spoke he began to swing his fist to hit me and he did. I was sent flying and I hit a tree. I fell upon the ground I tried getting up but I ended up coughing up blood.


	8. Chapter 8

I pushed myself up with the wind there was no way I was going to die here against them not until I kill Chikyū Akuma myself. No one is going to help me get there either, I will make my own way there. That was my new goal to find her and kill her how dare she say I was the reason my village burnt down. I formed a thunderstorm above them and let the bolts shot down causing electric energy fly through their nerves and frying them. I saw their hairs stick up and I saw sparks go off of them. Another Vulcan ran up and saw what had happened, and he was not alone. Beside him was a woman around 5"2' and she had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. I knew who she was, she was my mother. I sent a twister towards her, but she raised the ground to block herself. I sent a cloud above her to shock her, but she made a bridge of sand over her head blocking the bolts of energy. "My dear disgrace of a daughter I fell empathy for your weakness. Due to the fact you still not a full Akuma like I am." Once she finished she turned herself into a full demon. Her blue eyes turned to blood red, her hair turned to pitch black like a raven. Her clothing changed from a green dress to a brown body armor that barely covered her. Her right hand's fingers turned into a sharp metal. "Now you see my final form so now the fear will sink into your soul." She lifted a rock and threw it into my direction, but I blocked it with the icy wind of a blizzard.

She looked at me with surprise and she then said "Ha your powers are going to be strong, but will they be enough to take on me" Chikyū laughed and ran away. As she disappeared from my view I turned and hit the closest tree to me. There was a bent in the tree's truck. I felt my anger rise and the sky turned black and it started to pour rain. I walked in the rain not noticing that the rock my mother threw at me cut me on my side. It was until my vision become fuzzy and my hearing went out. I looked around and I saw Minerva run up that was when everything became black. Through the darkness I heard a voice, it was Takashi. "I am sorry Sora, but you was killed by your mother and due to your death I was able to teleport you to my location; however, it is in another world. I can train you to be able to take on your mother. I will see you soon my dear Sora." I felt my soul leave from this world and travel to the next, and when I woke up I saw myself were a dress that had a corset build in. The dress was long and the coloring was dark blue that faded to a lighter blue at the bottom. The dress also had a long slit going up my right thigh. The corset was a black metal under bust, and it took my sometime to find out how to breathe in that. My boots were dark blue with a four inch heel. My hair was put in a braid with a few strands of hair framing my face. A man appeared and he said "Sora to the House of Drachen. The year is 1875 in England also known as the Victorian Era, and you are one of the maids of House of Drachen. You will serve our Lord Takashi. I am your Lord."

 **For the continuation of the story of Sora Akuma look for the Title "The Battle of Butlers"**


End file.
